Erase the Memory of Your Face
by StarGleekPotterR5
Summary: A Klaine FanFiction.  In which Kurt has transferred back to McKinley, Blaine stands Kurt up and Kurt stays over at Mercedes' with the girls from New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

_A Klaine FanFiction- In which Kurt has transferred back to McKinley, and Blaine is angry/upset._

_Set after Original Song. This is my first ever FanFiction, I'm sorry if it's no good..._

_I'm also planning on putting some Brittana in. There's not a lot of Klaine in the fist few chapters, at least, not Klaine as a couple, but it will happen. :)_

_If you are homophobic, don't even bother reading, and please don't write homophobic reviews. I am a straight teenage girl, but I believe that everyone should get to be who they are, and you can think what you want, I can't change you and I'm not planning on trying, just don't go being nasty in reviews._

_*Slightly edited /13/06/11/*_

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER-<em>

_None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Glee and I would never dream of trying to pass them off as mine. I'm a huge fan and this is simply for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of other fans who actually want to read this. And thanks if you do. I just thought that it would be cool if I jotted my fantasies and ideas down somewhere._

* * *

><p>Kurt waited. And waited.<p>

"Where is he?", he asked himself.

The problem was that he didn't know. He had absolutely no idea. Blaine had agreed to meet him here, in their favourite coffee shop, at four. It had been an hour. Kurt knew, deep down, that Blaine wasn't coming, but he didn't want to leave. It would make it too real if he left. He decided to give Blaine another ten minutes, then he would leave. Or at least go sit in his car. He took out his phone and logged into Twitter.

Porcelain. Kurt Hummel

Blaine_Warbler , where are you?

10 minutes ago

Ten minutes passed. Kurt sighed and pushed in his chair. He grabbed his coffee cup, threw it in the bin and left, the bell on the door tinkling irritatingly after him. He trudged out to his car. It was quite cold for April. He shivered, he hadn't brought a jacket, he hadn't thought he would need one. He opened the car door and threw himself inside, before closing the door gently. No matter how angry he was, he was not going to damage his "Baby". He had just got it back. He turned the engine on to try to heat the car up. The engine purred and he smiled in spite of his misery. His "Baby" still worked like a dream. He was just trying to think of things to take his mind off Blaine, when his phone buzzed. His heart leapt and settled somewhere in his throat. He took out his phone, hands fumbling in his haste to see who had texted him, and swiped his finger across the screen to unlock it. He felt his heart sink lower and lower until it reached the depths of his stomach.

**1 NEW MESSAGE:**

**FINN**

He marvelled at his own disappointment. A short time ago he would have been thrilled to have received a text from Finn, but he had been so sure that it was Blaine texting to say that he had been held up at Dalton with extra Warbler practice and he was sorry that he couldn't help but be disappointed. He sighed and opened Finn's text.

**FINN**

**Kurt, dude, where are you? 'Cause Burt and Mum are out and I kinda forgot my keys again...and all the windows are locked so I can't climb inside either.**

**From: FINN**

**Received: 5:15pm 10/04/11**

So Finn expected him to just drop everything and come to his rescue? Well...he wasn't exactly doing anything, but what if he had been? What if Blaine had come? What if...?

Kurt sighed again. There was nothing else he could do. He had to go let Finn in, even if he went for a drive afterwards, it was really too cold outside and knowing Finn, he had probably come out without a jacket too. He typed up a quick response to Finn's text.

**To: FINN**

**I'm on my way, but don't expect me to stick around. I'm going back out as soon as I let you in.**

**Please don't ever try to climb through windows, someone WILL phone the police on you.**

**To: FINN**

**Status: Sent**

He put his phone into his pocket, put his seat-belt on and pulled out of his parking space. He hadn't been driving long before he realised that it was far too quiet and that he needed something to distract him. He turned the radio and groaned. That was definitely the wrong song to be listening to.

_"You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever-"_

Kurt switched the radio to CD abruptly. He didn't know what CD was in there, but it had to be better than that. Yes, it was, it was Lady Gaga.

_"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up,_

_'cause you were born this way, baby"_

Normally Kurt would have sung along, but he really wasn't in the mood. He hardly noticed the drive, and was startled when he realised he was pulling into his driveway. Finn, who had been sitting in the driveway, looked absolutely terrified. Kurt stopped the car and got out.

"Whoah, What the hell dude! You nearly ran me over!" said Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? Here, take these and let yourself in."

He threw the house keys to Finn who fumbled the catch and dropped them on the floor. Kurt sniggered, and Finn blushed.

"Right, well, I'm going," said Kurt.

"Where to? Why? When will you be back?" Finn asked.

"What is this, the Spanish inquisition? I don't know and, um, I don't know. I'll text you, okay?" Kurt replied.

Finn nodded. Kurt got back into his car and raised a hand in farewell. Finn waved enthusiastically and a flicker of a smile crossed Kurt's face.

Kurt suddenly realised he had no-where to go. He could go to the shops and get some food and stuff...but that was boring. What could he do? He thought about it for only two minutes before it hit him. Mercedes. He could go to her house. He'd need to ask her if that was alright first, but it probably would be. He took out his phone.

**To: Mercedes. x**

**Hey 'Cedes. Do you mind if I come over for a while? x**

**To: Mercedes. x**

**Status: Sent**

The reply was instant, she had obviously been sitting with her phone.

**Mercedes. x**

**Hey! Of course I don't mind, come over straight away!**

**Tina, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, Quinn and Rachel are here. :D**

**You can stay over if you want, my Mum and Dad don't mind, that's why everyone's here. xx**

**From: Mercedes. x**

**Sent: 5:45pm 10/04/11**

Kurt sent her a quick "okay, I'll be over soon."

He turned the car engine off and got out. He walked up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He sighed and rang the doorbell. No answer. He knocked until he practically broke the door down. Still no answer, so he combined knocking with shouting.

"FINN! OPEN THE DOOR! FINN!"

He heard the sound of someone running downstairs and then Finn yelling,

"Just a minute! I'm coming! Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is! A masked murderer!", Kurt shouted, "Just let me in!"

He heard the keys in the lock and the door swung open to reveal Finn.

"Hey", he said, "Why didn't you let yourself in?"

Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

"You have my keys, how could I do that!", he said.

"Oh yeah...well...why're you back so early? Did you even leave?", Finn asked.

"I'm getting clothes and stuff, I'm staying at Mercedes'. And no, I stayed in the driveway." Kurt walked into the hall and towards the stairs, leaving a puzzled looking Finn in his wake. He made his way to his room, opened his door and shut it tightly behind him. He walked downstairs, made his way to his wardrobe and took out some clothes. He made sure they didn't clash before folding them carefully and putting them into his overnight bag. He walked into his en-suite bathroom and picked up his toothbrush and everything else he needed. He walked back into his room.

"What else do I need?", he thought.

Well, pajamas would help. He opened a drawer and grabbed a pair. He pulled his book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, off of his bedside table and packed it too. He picked up his laptop bag, checked his new laptop was inside, and picked up his overnight bag. He walked over to his coat-hook and took his jacket off of it before walking back upstairs.

Kurt crossed the hall and reached the front door.

"WAIT!", shouted Finn.

He skidded into the hall, sliding in his socks.

"When are you coming back? Burt wants to know. I texted him and told him where you were going."

Kurt thought for a minute.

"I'm not sure. Before two o'clock, definitely. I'll phone or text when I know for sure, okay?"

Finn nodded, and Kurt opened the door.

"Bye," Kurt said.

"Bye", Finn replied. Kurt stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He walked to his car again and put all of his things on the passenger seat before climbing in the driver's seat and starting the car. He pulled out of the driveway. The journey wouldn't take him long, Mercedes didn't live far away.

When he got to Mercedes' house he noticed the downstairs blinds were open slightly, as though they were watching for him. As he watched the blinds flicked shut, and a minute later Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel ran out to greet him. He smiled and stepped out of the car.

"Hi guys", he said.

The girls responded by hugging him so tightly he felt like he couldn't breathe. He laughed with the little breath he had left and pulled away. He walked around his car and opened the passenger door. He picked up all of his stuff and shut it behind him. He locked the car and checked it just to make sure it was locked. He then turned around to the girls who were all waiting for him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey. Where are Santana and Lauren?", he asked.

"They're inside. They um...didn't really see the point in coming out to say hi," Mercedes said apologetically. Kurt shrugged.

"Oh well, they're not the only people who didn't see the point in coming to meet me today." Kurt said bitterly. Mercedes shot him a confused look and opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt waved her away and said,

"It doesn't matter. Really. It's fine."

Mercedes still didn't look convinced, but she didn't pursue the matter. They all walked up Mercedes' path and stepped inside. Mercedes led them in to the living-room. Santana and Lauren were both sitting on different and the other girls sat down.

"What's up, Hummel?" Lauren asked, whilst Santana merely nodded.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply to Lauren, but before he could say anything, Brittany interrupted.

"Wait, who's Hummel?", she asked.

"Me", Kurt replied. Brittany looked even more confused than usual.

"But, I thought you were Kurt. Did you change your name at the other school?"

There was a collective groan from everyone.

"No", Kurt said, "Hummel is my last name. Like Pierce is yours. Do you get it now?"

Brittany thought for a moment.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good", said Kurt,"Now what are we gonna do?"

"Gossip!", said Mercedes,"Y'know, who we all like and who we're dating and what we've found out about people."

She sounded innocent enough, but Kurt couldn't help thinking that she was just trying to get information about his relationship with Blaine out of him.

"What relationship?", Kurt thought. They'd kissed twice and held hands a few times, that wasn't really a relationship...Blaine had proved that by not showing up today. And they hadn't even told anyone. Great, now he was miserable again. He must have let it show because next minute Mercedes had grabbed his arm, and was saying, in a voice laced with concern,

"What's up? We don't need to do that, it was just a suggestion. We could do something else if you want." Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, gossip's fine. I was just thinking."

"Okay", said Mercedes.

It was six o'clock, and despite the fact that it was April, it was starting to get dark outside. "Shouldn't we get into pajamas before we start gossiping?", said Tina,

"I think sleepover gossip is better in pajamas."

Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah, we can all get into pj's now."

"Wait," said Brittany, "pajamas? Did we have to bring those?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Mercedes looked at Brittany in disbelief.

"Brittany, honey, please tell me you didn't forget to bring pajamas with you," she said. Brittany looked at her innocently, and replied with,

"I didn't bring anything. That way I can't forget anything here."

Mercedes groaned.

"Well, you need to go home and get some. Who was it that brought you here again? Santana?"

Brittany nodded.

"Santana," said Mercedes, "would you mind taking Brittany home to get pyjamas and stuff?"

Santana shook her head. She'd do anything for Brittany.

"No, I don't mind. C'mon Britt." Brittany stood up, and joined Santana, who was already waiting at the door. They left, and everyone heard a car starting up outside.

"We should start getting changed now," Mercedes said. They girls murmured their agreement, and reached for their bags, before pulling their pajamas out. Kurt suddenly realised they were all going to get changed in front of him. He might be gay, but he still found that awkward. And he definitely wasn't changing in front of them.

"Um...Mercedes? Can I get changed somewhere else? Like, the bathroom?", he asked. Mercedes looked over.

"Yeah, 'kay. You know where it is, on you go. No-one will bother you, my parents are away for the weekend."

Kurt nodded, and grabbed his overnight bag.

"No-one touch my laptop. It's new," he said,smiling.

"Well," said Tina, "we weren't going to until you said that."

Quinn nodded in agreement, laughing at Kurt's you-better-not expression.

"If you do, I will know about it, fingerprints!" he said, before flouncing out of the room and up the stairs. He heard laughter behind him. He smiled as he went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He changed quickly, he didn't want to miss anything, and anyway, the longer he was away, the more time the girls had on his precious laptop. He folded the dirty clothes he had just taken off and put them in his bag. He then picked it up and walked out of the bathroom and back down the stairs. He had just reached the closed living-room door when he heard Rachel squeal,

"He's coming, turn it off!"

He smiled and opened the door. It was nice to be back with his old friends. He knew that no matter what happened to him, they were always there for him.

* * *

><p><em>I don't really know how I did there...please review. Constructive criticism will be welcomed, just don't take the mickey. :)<em>

_As I said above, no homophobic reviews, I will report anyone who does. There will be more chapters, no matter how many reviews I get. This is only the beginning. There will be Klaine, Brittana, Whatever Tina and Mike are, Brittany and Artie breaking up, possibly Finchel, Whatever the name for Puck and Lauren is, and possibly Quinn trying to get Sam back. It will possibly end with the Prom, but I'm British and too young for Prom anyway, so I'll have to guess what Prom's like. If you know, tell me in your review :D_

_Thank you so much for reading, It means a lot to me._

_~Rachael. x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! :)_

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. More was requested, so here it is!_

_It did take a while though...oh well. It's up now. It won't take as long with the other chapters, I promise._

_I was going to go in an entirely different direction with this chapter, but it made my beloved Blaine look bad, so I changed it. :P_

_*Edited slightly /13/06/11/*_

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER:<em>

_I don't own Glee. I really wish I did. I don't own Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson, and sometimes that nearly makes me cry. :L_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around at everyone. They were trying-and failing- to look innocent. He raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows, so different from Blaine's, which looked as though they had never seen a pair of tweezers, and said,<p>

"Hi guys. Did anybody touch my laptop?"

Everyone shook their heads. He laughed.

"Do you know what, it doesn't matter. What were you doing on it anyway?"

Rachel answered.

"My computer crashed and I'm being MySpace deprived. Today is the only day in a year that I haven't posted a video."

"Wow. A whole day without MySpace. That's tough," said Kurt sarcastically. Rachel's face lit up. She obviously hadn't detected the sarcasm in his voice.

"Does that mean I can use it?"

Kurt pretended to think.

"Um...no. Actually, if you don't mind Mercedes, I want to check Facebook. I haven't been on in a while."

Mercedes nodded and picked up a magazine. Everyone else seemed to have one too. Kurt picked up the bag with his laptop inside- which the girls had forgotten to zip up- and took the laptop out. He turned it on and logged on before opening Google Chrome. Facebook was one of his most visited pages, so it was up with two clicks. He logged on quickly.

"Wow," he thought. 7 friend requests and 24 notifications. That was a lot, for him. He looked at the friend requests.

The first 6 were from Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad and Trent. Kurt couldn't believe he hadn't added them sooner. It made him feel a little guilty, but at least his Dalton friends were still trying to keep in touch. The 7th made him freeze momentarily. He sighed. Dave Karofsky. He clicked ignore again. Karofsky had tried to add him numerous times in the past fortnight. Kurt wondered why he didn't just take a hint and stop trying to add him.

He sighed and changed top news to most recent. Nothing much was going on. He checked the notifications. Most of them were just things like: So and so has answered a question about you!

Kurt hated those. One was a "Hi" from Finn (pointless...), and another was a "Welcome Back" from Brittany.

He smiled and opened a new internet tab. Twitter was also in his most visited, so it was open in no time.

He looked at his followers. 578. That was six more than last time. He checked them to see who the new ones were. It was just Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad and Trent. Kurt had the feeling that they were stalking followed them all back before tweeting.

Porcelain. Kurt Hummel

At IAmADiva 's with I3Finn, UjustgotZized , JustTina , Satan ,

Britt & xQuinnFabrayx

A Few Seconds Ago

A minute later, Kurt's timeline told him that he had a new tweet. He clicked it. It was from Jeff.

#Six Jeff

Porcelain. , Hey, I'm trying to talk to you on Facebook, but you're ignoring me! :(

A Few Seconds Ago

He switched back to the Facebook tab. Sure enough, the name "Jeff S. Sterling" was flashing in the bottom right-hand corner. He opened the tiny chat window. Jeff had obviously been getting impatient.

**Jeff S. Sterling: Hey Kurt. :)**

**Kurt?**

**Hummel!**

**KURT! ARE YOU DEAD!**

Kurt quickly typed a response.

**Kurt Hummel: Hey Jefferson.**

**Jeff S. Sterling: It's just Jeff...**

**Kurt Hummel: Sure it is. ;)**

**Jeff S. Sterling: If you call me Jefferson, I will calll you Kurtis. You have been warned.**

**Kurt Hummel: Okay. You win. Jeff.**

**Jeff S. Sterling: :D How's McKinley?**

**Kurt Hummel: It's great. :) I miss everyone at Dalton, but it's great to be back here with all of my other friends. I did get slushied though...**

**Jeff S. Sterling: That's not fair! :**

**Kurt Hummel: I had a change of clothes, it was fine.**

**Jeff S. Sterling: Yeah, but Kurt, you shouldn't have to take a change of clothes to school with you.**

**Kurt Hummel: I suppose... anyway, anything interesting happen at Dalton today?**

**Jeff S. Sterling: No, not really. It was pretty boring. It's always pretty boring, actually...**

**Kurt Hummel: You should come to McKinley. :L**

**Jeff Sterling: That's tempting! Maybe I will...OW!**

**Kurt Hummel: What? :L**

**Jeff S. Sterling: Nick saw what I was typing and he says if I transfer he will hunt me down and kill me. He hit me, Kurt, he hit me! :(**

**Kurt Hummel: Lmao. Can he kill Blaine for me?**

**Jeff S. Sterling: Are you two fighting? :/**

**Kurt Hummel: Not fighting exactly. But he was meant to meet me for coffee today and he didn't show.**

**Jeff Sterling: That's wierd, he told us he was leaving earlier. He said he had to meet you.**

**Kurt Hummel: That is weird...where is he now?**

**Jeff S. Sterling: I don't know, actually. I'll ask if anyone's seen him. Wait a second.**

**Kurt Hummel: Okay.**

**Jeff Sterling: They said no. So he hasn't come back. He left at half three.**

**Kurt Hummel: And it's nearly half six.**

**Jeff S. Sterling: Yes.**

**Kurt Hummel: Oh my God, we need to find him!**

**Jeff S. Sterling: YES! **

Kurt pushed his laptop the the side and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Blaine was number one on speed-dial, so he was phoning him almost immediately. The phone rang for ages. Kurt was about to hang up and try again when Blaine answered.

"Hello?", he groaned.

"Blaine? Where are you? Are you okay?", Kurt's voice had risen a few octaves in panic.

"Kurt? God, Kurt, It hurts, it hurts so much!"

"What! What hurts, Blaine? What hurts!", he must have sounded hysterical, but he didn't care. The girls were looking at him, concerned.

"My...my face. My head. That's where they hit me," Blaine was whispering now.

"Who hit you? Where are you?"

"Boys from my old school. Bullies. They found me. They hit me. They left me here."

"Where is here, Blaine? Is it just your face that hurts?"

"No," he groaned, "Everything. My legs, my arms. Everything. But mostly my face."

"Blaine, I'm coming to get you. You need to tell me where you are. When did they do this to you?"

"About ten past four...I was...I was running late for our date...I don't know what time it is now, I didn't want to move...I'm near the Lima Bean...In an alley...they dragged me down there. I don't know where they are now."

"I'm coming now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't move."

Kurt hung up and stood up. He pocketed his phone once more and took his car keys out of his pocket.

"Kurt?", said Mercedes, "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt turned to her. He looked so serious. She was worried.

"Mercedes, it's Blaine. He's hurt. I have to go."

He ran out of the house and the girls heard a car starting up outside. It pulled out of the driveway and raced up the road, going as fast as the determined driver dared. He needed to get to Blaine- and fast.

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry this took so long. Hope you all like it. Well, not liked, exactly, please don't enjoy Blaine's pain...<em>

_Please review, I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. :D_

_~Rachael._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I took a while to upload, I've been busy. I was in Dublin on Saturday to see Glee Live! (Yes, there are Scottish Gleeks, contrary to popular belief :D)_

_It was seriously the best night of my whole entire life. I met Riker Lynch, Curt Mega & Titus Makin, I touched Darren Criss,_

_Chris Colfer, Lea Michele & Jenna Ushkowitz waved at me, and Darren and Riker noticed the posters me and my friend made for them._

_The "Huge "Riker" Poster" Riker tweeted about? Ours. :D_

_I cried nearly the whole way through. I was in the fourth row. It was amazing. An experience I'll never forget. Anyway, on with the story!_

_Note: To anyone reading I Kinda Wanna Be More Than Friends, an update is coming soon. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I own a few Glee things, but not Glee..._

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking, head down, staring at his feet. He walked into something solid, unmoving. Something with feet.<p>

"Sorry," he said, apologetically. He looked up at the person he had walked into. The person was not alone.

There were about five others behind him. They looked threatening, and familiar...

"Watch where you're going, midget," the boy spat. Then he looked at Blaine properly, right in the eyes.

They seemed to recognise each other at the exact same time. The boy's lips curled up into a sneer.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Where'd you go, Anderson? One day you were there, at school, and the next..._Poof_, you were gone."

The surrounding boys sniggered at their leader's word choice.

"Did you finally go off to Hogwarts like you said you would when you were ten?"

They were mocking him now. Blaine scowled. He wasn't going to take this. He was stronger now, Kurt and Dalton had changed him.

"Look, just move. I'm going to be late for something."

"Oh yeah? Late for what? Your boyfriend?", sneered another boy. The leader didn't look pleased that the boy had spoken, he was, after all, the leader.

"Yes, actually", Blaine muttered. He knew instantly that that was a bad thing to have said. The boy was right up in his face now.

"What did you say, Anderson?"

"I said, yes, I am going to be late for my boyfriend."

"You know what? I think we need to teach you a lesson. What do you think, boys?"

The boys all cracked their knuckles simultaneously. The leader grinned.

"What do you think, Anderson? Do we need to teach you a lesson?"

Without waiting for an answer, the boy signalled to the others. They swarmed around him immediately, grabbing hold of him and dragging him towards the

alleyway near the Lima Bean, where he was supposed to be meeting Kurt in about a minute. He struggled and kicked against the boys, but there were six

of them and only one of him. And he was considerably smaller than the other boys, who might've given Finn some competition in the "tallest teen in Lima" contest.

A man walked by. He stopped, looking sternly at the boys.

"What're you doing?", he cried, "put that boy down immediately!"

"Sir, this boy needs to be taught a lesson."

"What kind of lesson?", the man asked. He didn't look convinced.

"He's gay," The boy spat the last word. The man looked horrified, but not at the boy's homophobia, but at Blaine's homosexuality. A look of disgust crossed his face.

He shook his head and continued walking. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. That man knew he needed help, and he had left him there, defenceless, just because he was gay?

The boys continued to drag Blaine away, down the dark, damp alleyway. It was extremely long, and not very wide. There wasn't a chance now of anyone stopping to see what the commotion was. They were too far away to be seen. They dropped him heavily on the ground, and looked to their leader. His face was cold, expressionless. He nodded.

All at once, the boys lunged at him, kicking and punching him everywhere. Most of them were shoving each other out of the way, trying to punch as much of him as they could.

"Get his face! Then that'll show his little boyfriend and all his little gay friends exactly what happens to people like them!"

Blaine felt a shower of punches rain down onto his face. He groaned in pain. Why were they doing this? Why wouldn't they get off him, and leave him alone?

Why did they think he was so wrong?

After what seemed like forever, they boys got off of him. By that time, everything was throbbing and tender. He didn't even have the energy to get up and run. The leader started to laugh, menacingly, and they all joined in. He heard it slowly getting quieter and quieter as they walked away, back up the alley they had dragged him down. He took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes. Sleep came upon him quickly.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up, confused. Where was he? Then the pain came flooding back, and he groaned. Everything was dark. He didn't even have his watch, and his phone was the wrong time... and ringing? He clicked the "accept call" button.<p>

"Hello?", he groaned.

"Blaine? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Kurt? God, Kurt, It hurts, it hurts so much!"

"What! What hurts, Blaine? What hurts!"

"My...my face. My head. That's where they hit me."

"Who hit you? Where are you?"

"Boys from my old school. Bullies. They found me. They hit me. They left me here."

"Where is here, Blaine? Is it just your face that hurts?"

"No, everything. My legs, my arms. Everything. But mostly my face."

"Blaine, I'm coming to get you. You need to tell me where you are. When did they do this to you?"

"About ten past four...I was...I was running late for our date...I don't know what time it is now, I didn't want to move...I'm near the Lima Bean...In an alley...they dragged me down there. I don't know where they are now."

"I'm coming now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't move."

Blaine did as he was told, and sank into a deep sleep. He was safe now. Kurt was coming.

_I feel so bad for writing that. :(_

_I'm not sure that anyone would have been as extreme as the_ _old man_, _but you never know..._

_Please review. Kurt'll save Blaine in the next chapter. Oh, just to explain the title, Kurt was trying to forget Blaine, Blaine's trying to forget the bullies, etc. :)_

_So, again, review! x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my God...I am so sorry. I never meant for this to take so long._

_You'll probably all hate this, but I feel I owe you something at least. If it's terrible, I apologise._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt parked just outside the Lima Bean. He jumped out of the car and ran along the pavement, looking for an alley. He eventually saw one. He didn't hesitate, he ran right down it, using his phone to light the place up a bit. He saw a dark shape at the end of the alley and his heart jumped. He ran faster and threw himself down onto th ground in front of the shape. He used his phone to light up Blaine's face.<p>

"Blaine", Kurt whimpered. Blaine appeared to be asleep. There was blood and bruises all over his beautiful face, and his left arm was twisted awkwardly.

"Blaine?", Kurt said, louder than before, "Blaine Baby, wake up. Please wake up. Please."

Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder and shook him gently. Blaine groaned and opened his eyes. He closed them again immediately.

"Ow", he moaned.

"Blaine, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Kurt?", Blaine's voice was barely more than a whisper. He opened his eyes again.

"It's me. Baby, can you walk?"

"...N-no. I don't think I can."  
>"If I carry you to my car, will it hurt?"<p>

"I...I'm not sure. But I don't want to stay here. I really, really don't."

Kurt moved pocketed his phone and then slid a hand under Blaine's head and sat him up gently. He noticed Blaine grimace.

"Are you alright? I'll put you back down if you're in pain", said Kurt. He was oddly calm considering his boyfriend was lying in an alley covered in blood.

"No, I'm fine," Blaine said. Kurt knew he wasn't really, but he knew he had to get Blaine to the hospital as soon as possible. When Blaine was sitting up, Kurt slid his other hand behind his knees. He stood up slowly, Blaine in his arms.  
>"This feels weird," Blaine muttered.<p>

"Shh."

Kurt walked up the alleyway slowly, being extra careful not to trip over anything. He walked to his car, which he had left unlocked, and lay Blaine across the backseat. He got into the driver's seat and immediately drove towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Kurt realised Blaine had fallen asleep again. He opened his door, got out and opened Blaine's door. He lifted him gently, careful not to wake him, and carried him towards the hospital. (Yes, he did lock his car this time.) He walked to the reception of the Accident and Emergency. The receptionist looked a little startled, but composed herself.<p>

"What happened?", she asked.

"Some guys beat him up for no reason," Kurt replied, his voice hard.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, very well."

"What's his name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

The receptionist asked Kurt more questions about Blaine, like his address, his phone number, things like that. Then, Kurt walked over to the hard, plastic seats and set Blaine down across two of them, before sitting down next to his head. He put his head in his hand and sighed. After a while, he glanced over at Blaine. He stroked his curls gently. Kurt was totally unaware that the receptionist was looking at them curiously, and she smiled when Kurt touched Blaine's hair.

"Blaine Anderson?", someone called. Kurt stood.

"Blaine? Blaine, wake up baby. We're at the hospital," he whispered.

Blaine stirred sleepily.

"Did I fall asleep again? God, Kurt, I'm sorry...", he muttered. He opened his eyes.

"Don't worry baby. Just stand up, okay? I'll help you walk."

Kurt helped Blaine up and together they walked towards the door where the doctor was waiting. The doctor pushed it open and the boys slowly followed him to a room full of medical equipment.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh...I <em>really_ don't like it. But maybe, hopefully, some of you will. Sorry if you don't. :(_

_This should be updated more regularly from now on._


End file.
